Thomas, Percy and the Hurricane
'Thomas, Percy and the Hurricane '''is the twenty-sixth episode of the fourth season. Plot The Island of Sodor usually has good weather for most of the year, but in the fall, you better look out. Hurricanes swipe over Sodor every now and then and cause horrible damage. Thomas was still cross with Percy for pretending to a ghost, despite that the "Ghost Train" came about 65 years ago at least. But Thomas wouldn't forget. "Insulting a splendid engine like me! There's a reason I'm the number one, Percy!" Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, because you begged the Fat Controller." "No, because I'm more important" "No, you're not that important!" huffed Percy. Thomas snorted and puffed away to take his next train. By the time Thomas got to Knapford, clouds covered the sky like a thick, gray blanket and the wind started to pick up. "Have you heard the news this morning?" asked the driver. "No, why?" asked the fireman."The weather calls for a hurricane to come in the next 4 or 5 hours. We better seek shelter immeadiately." Thomas overheard. "Poo, it's just a little wind and rain. We have rain and wind all the time! Better get used to it." "A hurricane is serious business, Thomas." said the driver, "This may be our last train we can dellver safely." "If Gordon ever comes." grumbled Thoms. Just then, a shrill whistle was heard and Gordon panted up. "I thought you'd be fast!" said Thomas cheekily. Gordon grew red in the face. "I'm only late because the weather's gone bad. The hurricane's hitting England right now. It was almost impossible to get out of there!" "Maybe we shouldn't deliver this train after all." said Annie. "But what about the passengers?" asked Thomas. "They can take shelter in the station!" added Clarabel. Thomas sighed. "Better get you home. We can take shelter in Ffarquhar Sheds." said the driver. So they left Annie and Clarabel at the station and Thomas headed towards his shed. On the way, Thomas went towards the Sodor Suspension Bridge. Harold was looking for people in trouble and suddenly saw Thomas. "Thomas! What are you doing?!" "Getting home," replied Thomas. "But you're in great danger! Don't you realize that a hurricane is almost here?" "Oh please, I'll be over this bridge easy peasy." "Alright, but I'm not leaving until you are safe," called Harold. "Whatever." and Thomas puffed onto the bridge, which was the wrong place to be in a hurricane. Thomas felt light his wheels. Rain pounded his boiler, and he couldn't see a thing. But he could a hear a crack; the wind was too strong for the Sodor Suspension Bridge. His driver heard it too. "Uh oh! Back, Thomas, back!" Thomas reversed as quickly as his wheels would let him. Just then, the bridge gave way on the other side. "Yikes!" cried Harold, who was struggling to keep in flight. "Quick, Thomas!" cried the driver. Thomas' back wheels could feel safe ground, but his front wheels were still on the bridge. Then, the worst happened; the bridge toppled over, leaving Thomas in a dangerous situation; his front wheels were dangling in the air. "Help!" cried Thomas and whistled long and loud. Percy was going on the same route as Thomas and could hear his whistle. "Thomas!" he gasped. He raced to the rescue. "Thomas! What happened?" asked Percy. "The bridge gave way, and now I'm stranded! Please, pull me back on the rails!" Percy smiled. "Of course! That's what friends are for!" Percy's driver coupled Thomas up and Percy pulled with all his strength. His fireman dropped loads of sand due to the wet rails. At last, Thomas could feel his front wheels touch land. "Thanks, Percy! You are a good friend indeed! And I'll forgive you for the ghost, too!" Percy laughed. "Come on, let's get out of this storm." "Yeah, go and do that. I hoped you learned your lesson, Thomas." said Harold crossly. "Yes, Harold. I have." And so, buffer-to-buffer, the two friends headed backwards to another route towards the shed. At the sheds, the other engines were there. "Where were you," cried Gordon. "We were worried sick!" spluttered Emily. "We had a bit of... an incident." said Thomas. Percy looked up and saw the sun coming out! "The worst is over! Look, Thomas! The Sun!" Thomas smiled. "Well, would you look at that!" Thomas and Percy could see a beautiful rainbow and they agreed it was the best one they had ever seen. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Emily *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Henry ''(cameo) *James (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Billy (cameo) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes